


Love Isn't Always Rational

by kuropiece



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Murder, The Other Members Might Make An Appearance, but i just used the prank part of it, i love infinite, im sorry for everything, im such a sadist, please forgive me for what happens, really - Freeform, this idea came to me from a prompt, this is my first infinite fic and im already trying to hurt them, why do i keep thinking of these kind of plots though???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuropiece/pseuds/kuropiece
Summary: Halloween isn't Halloween without a little bloodshed, don't you think?
crossposted on aff





	1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween, and Sungyeol wanted to play a little prank on his boyfriend. He had everything planned in his head – he was going to smear his body with fake blood and attach the fake knife he’d bought earlier. This was going to be  _great_.

 

“Myungsoo won’t even  _see_  it coming,” he said, grinning mischievously. Although, he felt like it’d be even more convincing if he had another person in on the prank;  _a killer_. And he knew just who to call. He reached for his smartphone in his jeans pocket and dialled the number.

 

He didn’t have to wait long, the younger picked up the call after just two rings.

 

_“Hyung? What is it?”_  The honey like voice resounded from the other end.

 

“Sungjong-ah, I need your help in something. I’m going to prank Myungsoo,” he said with a devious smirk.

 

_“Oh, what kind of prank?”_  Sungjong asked with a tone of curiosity.

 

“Come to the apartment and I’ll tell you about it,” he replied. He heard a hum in response and then, the call disconnected. Great, now that he’d obtained an accomplice, he needed to prepare the fake blood and knife. He rushed to the kitchen and fished out the knife and bottle of blood from the top shelf, which thankfully his boyfriend hadn’t been able to reach, otherwise his plan would’ve been a complete flop.

 

Just then, he heard the door bell, so he placed the knife and bottle on the kitchen counter and walked to the front door to welcome the visitor.

 

“So what do you need me to do?” The blonde male questioned as he stepped into the apartment.

 

“It’s simple, really. Just pretend to be the killer, and stab me with,” he walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the plastic knife, showing it to the younger as he returned, “this fake knife, and then pour the fake blood over my stomach, got it?” He instructed the younger.

 

Sungjong grabbed the plastic knife from the older male and looked at it, twisting it in his hand. He noticed the blonde’s lips curve up as he seemed to admire the knife. It was as if he’d already gotten into his role as a killer – he was impressed. He had made the right choice after all, he thought, and patted himself on his back in praise.

 

“So, when do we start?” The blonde asked with an almost  _too_  eager tone. It felt like the younger was more excited about this than he was. He decided to dismiss the thought though, believing it to be nothing. Probably.

 

He glanced at his wrist watch and noticed that there was only twenty minutes left before Myungsoo returned. “Now, we start now. Myungsoo will be coming home in less than twenty minutes now!” Should he have had everything prepared earlier? Maybe. But it didn’t matter now. Surely, it wouldn’t take  _that_  long to make himself look like he was dead.

 

He watched as Sungjong went back to the kitchen, and waited – he was probably getting the bottle of blood from the kitchen counter.

 

“Ah, hyung, it says here that we have to prepare the blood for half an hour and then smear it on,” he heard the younger call as he emerged from the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the writing on the bottle. Sungyeol frowned because he was sure he hadn’t seen anything like that when he purchased the blood. Had he missed it out somehow? What were they going to do now? If it was true, they couldn’t wait for thirty minutes for the blood to be ready. And there’s only fifteen minutes left.

 

“Really? Let me see the bottle,” Sungyeol asked, holding his hand out. Sungjong passed the bottle over. He went into the light to read the small letters since he didn’t have time to find his glasses, and whose  _goddamn_  idea was it to make the instructions practically impossible to read?

 

He scanned through the words and there wasn’t…anything that said you need to wait for half an hour for the blood to be ready for use?

 

Why would Sungjong lie to him? He turned around and decided to ask the younger himself.

 

“Sungjong-ah, there’s nothing on this about waiting for half an hour…” he said, looking up at the younger in confusion. He noticed something had changed. Something about  _Sungjong_. Somehow, he felt uneasy.

 

“Ah, really? I must have misread…” the younger stated in an innocent voice – almost  _too_  innocent for his liking. He noticed the blonde had one of his hands behind his back, and raised an eyebrow. Something told him that he shouldn’t get any closer. He slowly took a step backwards. Sungjong took a step forward. “What’s wrong, hyung? You don’t look so good. Is everything alright?” He felt frightened now; he didn’t know  _what_  it was, but the voice in his head was practically  _screaming_  at him to run.

 

Another step back. The younger took another step forward.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Sungjong then revealed the knife in his right hand, causing his eyes to widen because it was gleaming in the light – it was  _real_. “Y-Yah, this  _isn’t_  funny. Put the knife down.” He held up his hands in surrender, stepping further back, though it was futile since the blonde continued to close the distance between them.

 

“It’ll be quick,” the younger said with a wide smile. What, what was he saying? What did he  _mean_ by that? He tried to step back further, only to collide with the wall. Why was he acting like this? This wasn’t the Sungjong  _he_  knew. He tried to feel for the door handle beside him, but when he turned it, it wouldn’t open. Why wouldn’t it open!? He needed to escape. He needed to but,  _how_ -

 

“Hyung, don’t be scared. It will be over in a second, I promise.” The blonde said with an assuring tone. He was anything  _but_  assured.

 

“ _Don’t_! Don’t come closer! I’m warning you, Sungjong-ah,” he tried to sound threatening but he knew he’d failed when the blonde started laughing. He felt so  _helpless_ , he didn’t know what to do.

 

_Myungsoo_. Where was he? Why wasn’t he here  _yet_?

 

_Someone help._

 

A knock resounded through the room. Myungsoo!

 

“M-Myungsoo-yah? Is, is that you!?  _Sungjong, he’s_ -” Before he could finish, he felt a cold metallic object slowly pierce through his abdomen. His eyes widened as he looked down at the knife being pushed further into his stomach, and then slowly looked up at the blonde.

 

“That’s not good, hyung. You’re not allowed to do that,” Sungjong warned, with a playful pout on display. Losing the feeling in his legs, he slid down the wall. The wall was smeared in blood now. He coughed violently, the blood spurting out and staining his clothes.

 

Some of the blood splattered onto the blonde’s face, which the younger only dismissed with a chuckle, as he wiped it with the back of his hand. Sungjong sat back opposite him, on the floor with his hand behind him to support him. He tilted his head.

 

“Hm, you know, I knew you were stupid, but not  _this_  stupid,” the blonde remarked snorted. What did he  _mean_?

 

“Wha…” he couldn’t even get the words out. Slowly, he was beginning to lose consciousness.

 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ll forgive your stupidity, since it came to my advantage today.” He didn’t  _understand_. “Myungsoo hyung will be  _mine_  forever now. Ah, I’m so happy!” The blonde exclaimed with joy. “He’s going to be mine – ah, I  _can’t wait_!”

 

Where  _was_  Myungsoo? Where had he…gone?

 

His eyes started to feel heavy as he felt them slowly close shut.

 

_No, stay awake. You need to stay awake, for him._

 

It was useless, he couldn’t control his body anymore.

 

_Myungsoo, help._

 

_“Happy Halloween, hyung.~”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong's pov basically

Sungjong was getting bored. It was Halloween and he had nothing to do. Everyone was out, too, so he couldn’t ask them all to come and hangout. Why was _he_ the only one with the day off work? He wished they’d call him just so he wouldn’t be dying of boredom here. There was nothing interesting showing on TV either. He didn’t care who, just _someone_ , someone call him, he thought as he dramatically fell back on the sofa, letting out an annoyed grunt.

 

 

Just then, his phone started vibrating. Overjoyed, he snatched his phone from the coffee table and checked who it was. Sungyeol. It wasn’t who he was particularly glad to see flashing on his phone screen, but nonetheless, slid the green phone icon across the screen and placed the device to his ear.

 

 

_“Hyung? What is it?”_ He asked, using his overly sweet voice.

 

 

_“Sungjong-ah, I need your help in something. I’m going to prank Myungsoo,”_ the older said, and he could almost see him with that smirk on his face. What had Myungsoo even _seen_ in him? He would never understand.

 

 

_“Oh, what kind of prank?”_ Sungjong asked; he was curious about this. The older would always try to prank him and the others, though it had never worked on him – he _always_ ended up finding out.

 

 

_“Come to the apartment and I’ll tell you about it,”_ he replied. _Okay, this could be interesting._ He peeled himself from the sofa and slipped into his slippers; Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s apartment was just a floor above him. Making sure there was nothing he’d forgotten, he left the apartment.

 

 

He waited after pressing the button twice.

 

 

He didn’t have to wait for long, though. The door swung open, allowing him to step in.

 

 

“So what do you need me to do?” He questioned as he stepped into the apartment, and looked around. There were several pictures of scenery and Myungsoo with Sungyeol, causing him to immediately look away. That should be _him_ in those photos, beside what was meant to me _his_.

 

 

“It’s simple, really. Just pretend to be the killer, and stab me with,” Sungyeol walked back to the kitchen and returned with a plastic knife in hand, holding it up, “this fake knife, and then pour the fake blood over my stomach, got it?” The older instructed him.

 

 

Sungjong grabbed the plastic knife from the older male and looked at it, twisting it in his hand. He smirked because maybe this was his _chance_. This was a plastic knife, sure, but he could easily switch it with a genuine one. This could all be over in a matter of seconds; he’d finally be able to have Myungsoo.

 

 

He glanced at the older male.

 

 

“So, when do we start?” He asked eagerly, though he tried to mask it by pursing his lips. The older looked at him with a look of suspicion, and he’d thought that Sungyeol had figured something out, but when he just shook his head and looked at his watch, he inwardly sighed in relief. He snorted, dismissing his worry, because there was _no way_ the older male was perceptive enough to figure what he was thinking. Again, _what_ did Myungsoo see in him?

 

 

“Now, we start now. Myungsoo will be coming home in less than twenty minutes now!” He watched the older as he fussed around in a hurry. Now was his chance. He walked to the kitchen and looked around for the item he desired, smirking as he found it inside the fruit bowl on the counter. He couldn’t believe the older had just left it out in the open like that, the metal object stuck out like a _sore thumb_ , it would have impossible not to see it. Pulling out the metal, he veiled it behind his back.

 

 

Just when he was about to return to the living room, he noticed a red bottle from the corner of his eyes. He picked it up and read the label. It was the fake blood, he realised. That’s when a great idea popped into his head. He was going to tell Sungyeol that the blood needed time to prepare – _time that he probably wouldn’t have now_ – and then ambush him as he tries to check the instructions himself, because he knew the older would try to check.

 

 

Holding the bottle in front of him, to make it look as if he was reading the content, he returned to the living room where Sungyeol was waiting for him.

 

 

“Ah, hyung, it says here that we have to prepare the blood for half an hour and then smear it on,” he said, eyes still fixed on the bottle.

 

 

“Really? Let me see the bottle,” Sungyeol asked, holding his hand out. Sungjong passed the bottle over. What had he said earlier? He smiled widely as he watched the older move to the light to read the bottle’s instructions. He should do it now. This was his chance; he was going to make sure Myungsoo would be his. He moved towards the older, slowly, the knife still held firmly behind his back.

 

 

 “Sungjong-ah, there’s nothing on this about waiting for half an hour…” Sungyeol said, looking up at him in confusion, causing him to halt. The older male paused, and he just knew, he’d figured something out.

 

 

“Ah, really? I must have misread…” he stated in an innocent voice, and even though it sounded too innocent, he didn’t care. He was going to end this. Noticing the older raise an eyebrow as he glanced behind him, he knew he’d been found out. Sungyeol slowly took a step backwards, but he took a step forward, closing the distance. “What’s wrong, hyung? You don’t look so good. Is everything alright?” He asked, his brows knitted together.

 

 

Another step back. He took another step forward. _There was no escape now_.

 

 

“W-What are you doing?” Sungjong then revealed the knife in his right hand, causing the older’s eyes to widen because he could see how it _gleamed_ in the light – he knew it was _real_. “Y-Yah, this _isn’t_ funny. Put the knife down.” He held up his hands in surrender, stepping further back, though it was futile since he continued to close the distance between them. Today would be the end of Sungyeol, he was going to make sure of it. Myungsoo could only be _his_. Only he deserved to have him, _no one else_.

 

 

“It’ll be quick,” he said nonchalantly, with a wide smile spread on his face. He couldn’t help it, it _excited_ him how frightened Sungyeol looked as he tried to step back further, only to collide with the wall. He tried to feel for the door handle beside him, but when he turned it, it wouldn’t open. Sungjong found it strange since he hadn’t locked it, but dismissed the thought and decided to be happy that things were working to his advantage.

 

 

“Hyung, don’t be scared. It will be over in a second, I promise.” He tried to assure. He could make it quick; the older wouldn’t even feel any pain.

 

 

“ _Don’t_! Don’t come closer! I’m warning you, Sungjong-ah,” Sungyeol tried to sound threatening but he didn’t feel affected by it – he was enjoying this. He looked so _helpless_ , Sungjong loved it.

 

 

A knock then resounded through the room, causing his head to snap to the door. Was it Myungsoo?

 

 

“M-Myungsoo-yah? Is, is that you!?  _Sungjong, he’s_ -” Before he could finish, Sungjong pierced the knife through the older’s stomach. He was not going to let him foil his plans – he was going to make Myungsoo his. He watched in amusement as Sungyeol’s eyes widened and looked down at the knife, which he pushed further into his stomach, and then slowly looked up at him.

 

 

“That’s not good, hyung. You’re not allowed to do that,” Sungjong warned the older, with a playful pout on display. Losing the feeling in his legs, Sungyeol slid down the wall. The wall was smeared in blood now; he’ll need to wipe that off later. He watched as the older coughed violently, the blood spurting out and staining his clothes.

 

 

Some of the blood splattered onto his face, but he dismissed with a chuckle, as he wiped it with the back of his hand. Sungjong decided to sit down opposite the older, he placed his hand behind him to support him and tilted his head, considering his thoughts.

 

 

“Hm, you know, I knew you were stupid, but not _this_ stupid,” he remarked with a snort. Everyone in their group knew how he had feelings for Myungsoo, even _Myungsoo_. It seemed to him that Sungyeol knew no idea of it, otherwise why would he have happily invited him to their apartment?

 

 

“Wha…” Slowly but surely, he could tell that the older was beginning to lose consciousness. _Good_.

 

 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ll forgive your stupidity, since it came to my advantage today.” He patted the older’s shoulder in pity. “Myungsoo hyung will be _mine_ forever now. Ah, I’m so happy!” He exclaimed with joy because it was _finally happening_. “He’s going to be mine – ah, I _can’t wait_!” He giggled, with a wide grin on his face. This was the best Halloween ever.

 

 

Sungyeol’s eyes were beginning to close, but then he opened them again. He tutted in annoyance. He wished he’d just _die_ already.

 

 

He watched as the older’s eyes closed again, and when he noticed that they stayed closed, he beamed. Finally!

 

 

“Happy Halloween, hyung.~” He said, the grin never leaving his face. Now, Myungsoo was his. No one was going to stop him from making Myungsoo his. Sungyeol would be out of both of their ways now.

 

 

“Hyung, you’re _mine now_ ,” Sungjong sighed dreamily.

 

 

He stood up from the floor and dusted himself off. Hm, he was going to have to do something about all the blood, his clothes had gotten dirty, too. Maybe he should wash up before Myungsoo arrived. Yeah.

 

 

But before that, he should probably hide the body. He didn’t want Myungsoo to see him yet, it was his present to him after all.

 

 

Where could he hide it though?

 

 

_The bedroom_ , he thought. Satisfied with the idea, he dragged the body to the bedroom, slowly because _god_ , Sungyeol was heavy. He opened the wardrobe with one hand and pushed the body inside the small space. He made sure the body was upright, and then closed the door.

 

 

Opening another door of the wardrobe, he smiled, running his hand over the clothes that caught his attention.

 

 

“This was what’d I’d gifted him on his birthday, two years ago,” he stated as if the memory was still fresh in his mind. He picked the shirt up and chose a random pair of jeans before going to the bathroom.

 

 

A good five minutes later, he slipped out of the shower and out of the bathroom. After wiping himself dry, he placed the towel on the bed. He walked to the wardrobe mirror and admired how good the shirt – _Myungsoo’s shirt_ – looked on him. Pulling the collar upwards, he inhaled the peppermint scent. It smelled just like him, he thought with a smile.

 

 

He checked the wall clock and frowned. What was taking him so long? He should have been here ten minutes ago.

 

 

Shrugging, he decided to prepare something for their dinner date. He walked out to the kitchen and checked the microwave, only to see there’s food already prepared. Well, that saved him time. He closed the door and decided to heat the chicken up a little, and went to the living room as he waited.

 

 

He found himself frowning as he realised that he’d forgotten to clean the blood from the wall, and returned to the kitchen to wet some kitchen towels. He walked back and started wiping the surface, humming to a tune as he did so. Surprisingly, Sungyeol’s blood was really easy to remove, and he was done in just a few minutes. He also wiped off some blood that was smeared on the floor before going back to the kitchen and discarding the paper.

 

 

Just as he pulled the chicken out of the microwave, the unlocking of the door was heard. _Myungsoo was home_ , he thought excitedly.

 

 

Hurriedly, he placed the plate down on the counter and walked to the living room.

 

 

“Welcome home, hyung!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading Sungjong's pov :). Next chapter, and probably last, will be in L's pov, so please anticipate it! If it sounds strange or out of place in any way, I'm sorry! I'm still trying to work on my dark/angst writing ;;.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is such a late update ;; sorry. i hope you still enjoy it! and sorry if it seems rushed ;-;

“Welcome home, hyung!”

 

 

Myungsoo raised his eyebrows because what was the younger here for? Before he could question the younger just that, he was suddenly engulfed in a big hug. This caused him to stumble back slightly from the impact. He managed to keep his balance though, placing his hand on the younger’s back.

 

 

“Sungjong-ah, what are you doing here?” He asked, glancing around for his boyfriend. When he couldn’t see a sign of the brunette he turned to the blonde with a frown on display. “Where’s Sunyeol?”

 

 

“Oh, hyung said he’ll be back in a few minutes, he went to the convenience store,” the younger replied, his lips formed in a thin line. “Until then, let's eat!” He was pulled by the wrist before he could even get the chance to comprehend.

 

 

It didn’t make sense – why would Sungyeol need to run by the convenience store when he’d gone just _last night_? 

 

 

Maybe he had forgotten something; it was possible. He decided not to question it, and allowed Sungjong to drag him to the kitchen. What he saw, caused him to raise both brows in surprise. 

 

 

The table was decorated with a blood red cloth, with two white candles placed in the center. There were three glass plates, two with intricate floral designs on them placed on opposite ends, and a large white plate with a whole chicken on it.

 

 

It felt like Valentines Day, rather than Halloween, which again didn't make sense because he knew how much Sungyeol _hated_ Valentine's Day. He couldn't possibly have prepared all this. 

 

 

Well - there was one time when his boyfriend had prepared something like this for him, and that was last Valentines Day. But the older male had assured that he would not do anything similar again because _do you know how long this took me to prepare? - yeah, I am never doing this again_. He chuckled as he remembered how grumpy Sungyeol had acted.

 

 

He turned to the blonde, who was looking at him expectantly. 

 

 

"Did you prepare this, Sungjong?" He asked, his brows raised again. When the younger nodded in response, he looked at the other in confusion. 

 

 

"Don't you like it?" Somehow, he could sense some tension hinted in the younger's tone. He watched as Sungjong pouted, looking down. 

 

 

"Oh - no! No, it's not like that. I just don't see why you would do this just for us," he chuckled anxiously, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

 

 

"It's because I wanted to apologise," the younger started, looking at him sheepishly. Myungsoo tilted his head because apologise for what? "For what I did on your date on Valentines Day! I know I shouldn't have tried to ruin it - it was wrong and, so, I tried to re-enact how Sungyeol hyung set everything out for you on that day." Oh.

 

 

He smiled at the blonde fondly; he went through the trouble to make it up to them. 

 

 

"Thank you, for doing all this," he said, gesturing towards the table, "but, it's really alright. We already said we forgive you. You didn't have to go through the trouble to set this up." He finished with a smile.

 

 

"I wanted to, hyung! I'd do _anything_ to make you happy," the younger persisted. "Now, come on, let's eat! The food's getting cold~" the blonde pulled him forward again excitedly, but he pulled back, baffled because shouldn't they wait for Sungyeol?

 

 

After all, this was for them...wasn't it?

 

 

"I think we should wait for Sungyeol first, don't you think? Plus, I need to have a shower first," he noted, looking down at his slightly sweat stained clothes in disgust. 

 

 

"Okay, hyung. You go take a shower first," Sungjong agreed, beaming at him. Myungsoo nodded and headed towards his shared bedroom with his boyfriend.

 

 

He loosened his tie and tossed it on the double bed before walking to the wardrobe for a t-shirt and track bottoms. When he opened it however, he heard a creak from his left, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in suspicion.

 

 

His shower forgotten, Myungsoo closed the wardrobe door, moving to the door with the full length mirror on. 

 

 

Cautiously, he placed his hand on the handle and he didn't know why he was acting like that because really, it could just be a squeaky door. Nonetheless, he gripped the handle and pulled it open - only to have something fall out and drop on the floor. 

 

 

He looked down to see a bloodied body. His eyes widened as he realised who it was; he stumbled back in shock. 

 

 

 _It couldn't be,_ he thought. _No._

 

 

He rushed forward in panic, pulling the body on its back so he could see the face. His fingers shaked in fear as he looked at the blood stained face. They moved to the body's face, hands still shaking furiously. He cupped the face, and felt his eyes blur.

 

 

"Su-Sungyeol, hey," he tapped the older male's face lightly. No response. He dragged his body closer to the older male's, even though it was painful to. He tapped the other's cheek harder this time, "Sungyeol, wak-wake up, hey, get up."

 

 

But, he received only silence as a response. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't _happening_. 

 

 

Then, an idea flashed to his mind.

 

 

This was a prank, wasn't it?

 

 

This was a prank - and Sungjong was probably a part of it, too. He breathed out a laugh.

 

 

"Okay, you got me, _very funny_ , Sungyeol. You can stop now," he said, chuckling nervously. His laughter was cut short when he still didn't hear a response from the still lifeless body of his boyfriend.

 

 

Why wasn't he moving? He thought in growing fear. No wait, Sungjong! Sungjong will clear everything up for him. Yeah.

 

 

"Sungjong!" He called in a panic, though of course, there was no need to be because his boyfriend was fine. He was.

 

 

"Hyung, what is i-oh," the younger pouted as he looked at Sungyeol's body. So he was right, this was all just a prank of theirs. 

 

 

"So it was a prank!" Myungsoo exclaimed with a relieved laugh. Oh, _thank god_! "Okay Sungyeol, you can get up now." He laughed, playfully shoving the older male's shoulder.

 

 

"Oh, hyung won't be getting up anytime soon," the younger stated with nonchalance, causing his smile to waver. What - what did he mean? 

 

 

"What-"

 

 

"Sungyeol hyung's dead," the younger answered in a casual tone, as he bit one of his nails. He's joking. 

 

 

"Sungjong, you can stop pretending now. I know you were in on this prank, okay?" Why did he sound so uncertain of it as soon as he had uttered the sentence? When the younger just blinked at him, his smile dropped off completely. 

 

 

"I'm not pretending, Sungyeol hyung really is dead," the blonde replied, continuing to bite his nails. His eyes widened and looked down at his boyfriend's body again. Shakily, he placed his hand under the older male's nose. 

 

 

No. 

 

 

Please god, _no_.

 

 

"Hey, Sungyeol, get up," he asked, shaking the body frantically this time. "Come on, this _isn't_ funny anymore! Wake up!" He cried out in anger as he scrunched up the other's shirt in his fist. His vision was completely blurred now.

 

 

"Please...get up. Do-Doctor," he looked around in a panic, searching for his phone in his pockets. Goddamn it, where the hell was it? When he'd almost lost hope, he felt the object in his trousers' back pocket.

 

 

Hurriedly, he pulled it out and unlocked the device. About to type in the emergency number, he was stopped by a cold hand making contact with his own. The phone was taken out if his hold and toss across the room.

 

 

Baffled by the younger's behaviour, he got up from the floor and tried to make his way to his phone. He was stopped again, this time the blonde blocking his path.

 

 

"Sungjong-ah, what are you doing? We need to call an ambulance now!" He exclaimed in annoyance. And he tried to push past the younger again, only to be blocked again. 

 

 

"Don't bother, hyung. Sungyeol is _gone_ , why can't you see that?" The blonde snapped at him, with an expression of disbelief.

 

 

What was wrong with him? How could he say something like that so dismissively? It was as if the younger didn't care. It's almost as if he was the one wh-

 

 

No. It can't be.

 

 

"You," he looked at the younger hesitantly. He was just jumping to conclusions, right? It couldn't possibly have been Sungjong. But he _needed_ to hear it. "S-Sungjong, you - did you put Sungyeol in there?" He asked with caution. For all he knew, he could've completely misunderstood and-

 

 

An exasperated sigh released from the younger's lips. No.

 

 

"I killed him, if that's what you're asking," the younger replied, shrugging as if this was nothing. Wh-what?

 

 

"W-What? You're joking, right?" He'd really had enough of the games. Why couldn't the younger just tell him the _truth?_

 

 

"Mmmm, no - not really, hyung. I really _did_ kill Sungyeol," the blonde replied back nonchalantly. "But, I did it for you - for _us_ , hyung." Sungjong stepped closer, trying to close the distance between them. 

 

 

Myungsoo stepped backwards slowly, now growing fearful of the younger. 

 

 

This couldn't be Lee Sungjong. This wasn't the Lee Sungjong _he knew_. 

 

 

"For...us?" He was frankly frightened of the blonde now. He wanted to run, but Sungjong had him cornered. 

 

 

"For us, hyung. I got rid of Sungyeol so we can be together! Aren't you _proud_ of me?" Closer. "Hyung."

 

 

The blonde reached out and tried to grab a hold of his hand, but he pushed it away. He needed to _get out_. To call the police. He was _not_ going to let Sungjong get away with this. 

 

 

"No! Get -" he clutched his hand close to his chest, walking further back, "get away from me! Yo-You killed him - you killed my boyfriend! How could you do this?!" He exclaimed, the tears freely streaming down his cheeks. 

 

 

"I love you, hyung, don't you see? You should've been mine long ago, but _he_ ," the blonde looked pointedly at the body, his boyfriend's body, regarding it with disgust, "came in the way and ruined everything! Do you know how long I'd been waiting to confess to you? Ask you to be _mine_?" Myungsoo flinched as the younger yelled angrily. 

 

 

"Three years, hyung. For three _goddamn_ years - and I was finally going to tell youㅡremember last christmas? I called you to the park near your house, and you said you would be there." He remembered. Sungjong had called him, claiming it to be very urgent. And he had agreed to meet.

 

 

Only - when he had been on his way out of his apartment, Sungyeol was standing right outside the door. He'd had his arms behind him, he had brought roses for him. It was cute. That was the first time the older male had done something so romantic, and Sungyeol disliked romance.

 

 

But he was happy, because it was all for him.

 

 

Sungyeol had confessed to him that day, to his surprise. He'd thought it was one-sided. He had been so overjoyed, that meeting Sungjong slipped out of mind. 

 

 

"You said you would come. I waited for hours, making up _excuses_ for your absence, but of course, they all turned out to be wrong. I called you a number of times, but you didn't reply. Obviously, I realised why the next day - you and Sungyeol started dating." The blonde paused, "How could you do that me, hyung?" He cried out in anger. "I didn't know you could be so _selfish_." A breath of laughter released his lips, causing the hairs on his back to raise. 

 

 

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry, for not coming that day - S-Sungjong-ah, I get that you're angry butㅡ"

 

 

"But what, hyung?" A hand slammed on the wall at the side of his head; Myungsoo flinched, "- It's okay, I know you weren't at fault. Sungyeol must have stopped you. He was always getting in the way of us," he backed away, and moved towards Sungyeol's body. He crouched down and squashed the older's cheeks hard. Another breath of mocking laughter, before standing up and looking up at him.

 

 

"This," he began, " _this_ is who you loved? - He couldn't even defend himself. _Pathetic_." The blonde looked down at the body in disgust and pushed it with his foot. Myungsoo winced. "I mean, really, you'd think he would at least fight back, but all he did was scream for help. Look where it got him," the blonde remarked with a snort. Another kick to the body.

 

 

Myungsoo glanced at the door. Now was the chance - he could make it.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, he rushed for the bedroom door. He was out in seconds, but he didn't stop.

 

 

"Hyung~ where are you going?" The younger's voice chimed from behind him.

 

 

Quick. He needed to do something, he needed to call the police. His fist clenched as he realised that his phone was still in the bedroom - and he couldn't go back now.

 

 

The home phone! He thought, and bolted for the living room to search for the device, which was near the sofa. Frantically, he pressed the numbers and placed the device to his ear.

 

 

 _Pick up, pick up!_ He commanded hurriedly. 

 

 

 _"Hello, 119, what's your emergency?"_ A female's voice resounded from the other side. He quickly released a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to speak.

 

 

"H-Hello, yes, I-I need the police here - at fou-fourty five Hasol Drive. Please, hurry, there's a-" a cold, thin piece of metal slid through his abdomen, causing him to gasp in shock and drop the phone. Shakily, he turned to see Sungjong holding the blade that glided through him. The blonde tutted in disappointment.

 

 

"I can't let you do that, hyung," the younger said, shaking his head in disapproval.

 

 

Myungsoo clutched his abdomen before collapsing on the floor, his head hitting the coffee table behind him. His eyes started closing slowly; he was losing conscious.

 

 

He smiled as he accepted his fate. At least he'll be with Sungyeol again. He allowed the darkness to take over him.

 

 

"What's with that smile? Hey-" 

 

 

A loud knock boomed through the apartment, causing Sungjong to whip his head around. He stood up and walked closer to the door. Another loud knock.

 

 

 _"Hello? Is anybody in there? Open the door! It's the police!"_ A deep toned voice called from the other side. Sungjong let out a breath of laughter. 

 

 

He hadn't meant to kill Myungsoo, he hadn't, and oh god, what had he _done_? Myungsoo was dead - this wasn't meant to happen, _oh god_.

 

 

He had decided that he would surrender. It didn't matter now - nothing did, because his life was gone. _Myungsoo_ was gone - so what was the point in living anymore? 

 

 

Reaching out, he placed his hand on the door handle, and he pulled the door open. He smiled at the men in uniform, who had their guns aimed at him. The blonde lifted his hands in surrender.

 

 

"I killed them - I surrender," he stated with chilling calmness. One of the officers stepped forward and pulled his hands in front, handcuffing the younger. 

 

 

Sungjong didn't hear anything after this, he had blocked out his surroundings. But, when he got out of the apartment, he did see Sunggyu and Woohyun looking at him with expression of worry. They were saying something, but he couldn't hear them; he continued walking out of the building with the officer beside him. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Lee Sungjong was charged with first degree murder, given life imprisonment, although the victims parents demanded for the blonde to be given the death penalty. Sungjong stayed mum throughout the trial, accepting his sentence. He was taken to prison, in a lone and cold cell.

 

 

After 2 weeks however, Lee Sungjong committed suicide with a pocket knife hidden in his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> i...don't know what to say, except, i love infinite  
> bye .-.


End file.
